Edd and Jim
by Pencilton
Summary: Edd is fed up with the kids in the Cul de Sac and wishes to be done with it all. But when an old friend from his past resurfaces, Edd may regret what he wishes for.


**A/N: Hi. This is my first Fanfiction. I was inspired to write this after reading Eddward by HiarDragon2006, I've always wanted to write a Fanfic for a while now and after reading that one, I decided to write this one, using Ed, Edd, n Eddy because it's my favorite cartoon and having Edd torment the other kids because he is my favorite character and... Why not? Haha. Please read and review honestly, I want to write more fics in the future and any reviews could help me improve my writing.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, those rights go to their respective sources/owners. **

Edd walks into his room, angry. Today him and the Eds tried one of their worse scams yet, and it failed horribly, and Eddy blames the entire thing on Edd instead of taking the blame himself and admitting that the idea was a terrible one but his foolish pride wouldn't allow it. Edd is tired of Eddy putting the blame on either Ed or himself and having to take shit from the other kids of the Cul de Sac on a daily basis because of it or the stupid scams, not to mention the torment that he has take from Marie and the other Kankers. Edd is tired of it all and wishes for some relief from the stress that he experiences and out of his anger he begins to knock over and throw around his belongings in his room, among those belongings is his plant cactus, which he has named Jim, its vase shatters on the floor, but in doing he feels a strange presence in his room.

"Hello Eddward" A mysterious voice says, eerily.

"Wha- Who's there?!" Edd says, angry and scared, trying to figure out where the voice came from. He looks around his bedroom and sees no sign of anyone else in the room.

"Why it's me... Have you forgotten about me?"

"I don't know who you are but- b-but if you don't leave me alone, I'll-"

"You'll what? Hurt me?"

"Yes!" Edd says, fear in his voice.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to. A pacifist such as yourself poses me no threat than than could the world's smallest fly. But that is why I'm here. That's why you need me...to do the dirty work."

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Edd says angrily. He turns and turns but still sees no one.

"Look behind you." The voice beckons. Edd turns only to have his heart drop at the sight before him. What he sees before him...is none other than himself, wearing the same clothes as him, has the same build as him, but this figure isn't Edd- no, whoever this is, he's evil, Edd can sense the darkness, the hate emanating from the one standing before him.

"Impossible...," Edd says under his breath, "Who are you?! Who did you get into my home?!"

"I am an old friend of yours. We used to be close when we were younger but we've grown apart over the years; You tried to rid yourself of me...but I'm back now and we're gonna have so much fun." The figure says grinning at the thought at how much fun him and Edd are going to have today.

"What kind of fun are you speaking of?" Edd questions, surprisingly interested in what the figure has to say.

"The kind of fun most vile." It was after hearing this phrase that Edd remembered who the figure was now. The figure was an imaginary friend that Edd used to have when he was younger to help him with being alone; Someone Edd created before him and his parents moved to Peach Creek. When Edd was younger, in the neighborhood that he used to live in, him and... his "friend" used to have "fun" with the other young kids but this kind of fun was the type that involved a pair of pliers and some unwilling one's finger or a wiffle bat, filled with metal ball bearings, against a person's head or a fire cracker that has been lit and shoved into someone's ear, this type of "fun" forced Edd's parents to move and uproot their lives twice but when he met the other Eds, this "friend" disappeared and Edd forgot about him but now he remembers who he is, he remembers that his name is...Jim. Edd is scared at the thought of what Jim might have planned for the future.

"I don't think that the kind of fun that you enjoy is not the same that I enjoy." Edd says defensively but it is obvious that he is scared at Jim's return.

"We both enjoy what we do. We've always have. I am a part of you, we are the two sides of the same coin. No matter how hard you try to separate yourself from me, you can never get away from me, not forever. You sealed me into that plant and vase to try and get rid of me, the true me at least, it was only a matter of time before I came back." Jim begins to step towards Edd, who in turn begins to step back away from Jim. "There's no need for us to be apart any longer," Jim says trying to relieve Edd of any doubts, "Come on it'll be fun, just like old times."

"Yeah, well...maybe I don't wish to go back to how things used to be." Edd says trembling, his back against the wall.

"Deep down you want to get back at them. You can't do it though, your pacifistic nature prevents you from doing so. But I can help you, and you know it." Jim says, now just inches away from Edd, staring into his eyes, Edd can see the evil and hate in Jim's eyes as Jim can see the reluctance and fear in Edd's. "Come on, an old friend helping out an old friend." Jim says grinning.

"Old is the key term here, now I have new friends." Edd says, now straightening up and glaring at Jim.

"Hmph. And I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." Jim takes his own hand and pierces Edd's chest just as a blade would pierce flesh, Edd looks down to see a hand pierced into his chest but instead of blood pouring from the wound, it is some sort of dark-colored fluid. The fluid begins to envelop Edd, who tries to struggle and force Jim's hand out of his chest but with no success, his sight begins to grow dark, he begins to feel tired.

"Wha- what is...going on...?" Edd manages to ask. His body is weak. The dark fluid still creeps around his body, wrapping itself around him.

"I'll take over from here on out," Jim says, "don't worry...I'll handle all your problems." Edd's eyes grow dark, he can't see anything, his body is now fully relaxed, it is as if he is falling asleep. "Sweet dreams...Edd..."

...Silence...

He wakes up, groggy, slight headache, sick feeling in his stomach. He checks the clock in the room, a couple of hours have passed. He rushes to the bathroom so as not to vomit on the floor and successfully makes it to the toilet, today's breakfast flows from his mouth to the the bowl of the toilet, he wipes his mouth and looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, dark rings around the eyes, red rings at the ends of his irises. This is no longer Edd, this...is Jim. He smiles knowing that he succeeded, "Time to have some fun," his smile seems to stretch from ear to ear, "but first I'm gonna need a change of apparel," him noticing how too colorful his outfit is for what he plans to do later. He goes to the closet in the Edd's room and looks through its contents, to his disappointment there is nothing preferable in here for him, seeing as there is nothing good in Edd's wardrobe, he decides to check his father's wardrobe. Jim enters the parent's room, so clean and orderly, little personality is in the room, he's not that surprised considering that they're pretty much never home, as he opens the closet, upon inspection, he finds what he is looking for, a trench coat, cargo pants, boots, shirt, all in black(what can I say, Jim likes to wear black), he tries the outfit on, "Fits like a glove," he says. He hears cheering and laughter coming from outside and goes to the window to check what is going on, he sees the other kids of the Cul de Sac surrounding Nazz.

"Happy Birthday, Nazz!" They say simultaneously- Jimmy, Rolf, Kevin, Sarah, Jonny.

"Oh, thank you guys!" She yells happily, "Come on! I'm having a party in the park."

"You guys go ahead. I have to finish putting some tools away into the shed." Kevin says to the group, "I'll catch up to you later!" He yells as the group is walking away. Once the group is out of site, Kevin heads back towards his shed.

"_Well Kevin,_" Jim thinks to himself, the grin on his face showing malice, "_looks like you'll be my first playmate._"

Jim heads down stairs and goes into the kitchen, he checks the cabinets under the sink to find a wide assortment of cleaning supplies, "Good thing ma and pops were such clean freaks," he thinks to himself. After searching around for a few seconds, he finds the chemicals he needs and combines them them into a bottle, the chemicals give off a reaction producing a gas, it reacts to the air, Jim quickly caps off the bottle so as not to inhale any of the fumes, "_No air, no reaction_," he'll save this for later so he leaves it in his kitchen, but in the meantime, he wants to test Kevin's strength.

Jim leaves the house, taking a moment to appreciate the beautiful weather, he heads over to Kevin's house making sure that no one is around or watching, he hops the fence to Kevin's back yard, landing light on his feet, he doesn't want to make a sound when he doesn't have to, he creeps up to the doorway of Kevin's shed, inside he sees Kevin putting away tools onto tool racks. Slowly, he sneaks up behind Kevin, raising his left arm, cocking back his fist, "Oh Kevin," he says to alert the boy. Kevin turns around, "Wha-" he manages to get out before Jim's hand connects with his head, that crunch sound put a smile on Jim's face, "_Sounds like a shattered left eye socket_." Dazed, Kevin surprisingly recovers quickly despite the force of the punch and pins Jim against a wall of the shed, his forearm on Jim's throat to try cut off his breathing, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Double Dweeb?!" He questions angrily as he pummels Jim's face with his fist. Jim tries to struggle out of his current position but it doesn't work, instead he uses his right hand to try and reach for a weapon on the tool rack, this being the logical choice as Kevin's left eye is now swollen so he now has a blind spot, and manages to grab a monkey wrench. "You're gonna die, Double Dor-!" Kevin falls to the ground, limp, recovering from the force of a punch is one thing but when the same amount of force is applied in a swing of a something like a monkey wrench, that is a different story, to ensure that he stays unconscious for the time being, Jim takes a few more swings, the sounds of bone crushing and flesh being beaten, sounds like the mashing of berries when trying to extract its juice, blood splatters on the walls and floor, the left side of his face looking like a loose, discolored layer of purple and red skin. He drops the wrench, panting slightly, he didn't expect for him to recover from that initial hit so quickly. Once he catches his breath, Jim carries the fallen boy across the street to his house(or should I say, Edd's house?), no need to worry, all the parents are at work, the kids are in the park, Eddy and Ed went to their respective homes after today's failed scam, so the streets were empty in the Cul de Sac.

Once home, Jim throws Kevin's body down to the basement, "_He's not getting up from that. Hmph, at least not now_" He thinks to himself, chuckling. He looks around his basement and sees some furniture wrapped in plastic which he removes and places in the center of the basement, he then places a chair on top of the plastic, he wants to bolt the chair to the ground but he realizes that he doesn't have any capable tools in the house...but Kevin does, knowing this he runs over to Kevin's shed, grabs a pressurized nail gun, a wooden bat, a pair of pliers, two cartridges of nails, duct tape, and a hammer, and doubles back to the basement. He sets up the chair correctly and fires nails, using the nail gun, through the legs of the chair into the floor and any nails that didn't go all the all the way through, he hammered in. Edd's basement didn't have a concrete floor, it did originally but his parent's didn't like it so they had some guys lay down some wood flooring, the concrete base was curved so they had to build up, laying the wooden boards on top of some support boards so they could get a flat floor, creating enough room for the nails to go through the floor and stay secured tightly. After securing the chair, Jim moved Kevin's limp body on to the seat, taping each of his legs to a chair leg, taping his wrists to the other chair legs, and wraps some tape around his head and over the mouth to make sure that there is no chance of it falling of and him making noise, knowing that Kevin is nicely secured, Jim makes his exit but as he does so, Kevin begins twitching and wakes up, him seeing the basement that he is in and also the one who put him there, the look of confusion and fear on his face makes Jim laugh, "Oh look who's awake." Kevin tries to free himself from the chair, struggling with any remaining strength he has left, but with no success, "Oh no. No need to get up on my account. Please...enjoy yourself."

Kevin screams as loud as he cans, his muffled screams contains an easily decipherable message, "Fuck you, Double D! I will fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!" But with that tape over his mouth, no one outside the home will hear him. "See you later, Kevin." Jim says right before turning off the lights to the basement and closing the basement door, leaving Kevin down in the dark, confined, with little hope of escape.

"_Now that Kevin is dealt with, time to go play with another friend_." Jim searches the house and finds some water balloons, a pair of goggles, and a surgical mask, he takes the balloons with him to the kitchen, to where the chemical concoction he prepared earlier was, he fills in red balloons with the fluid, knowing that a fast-acting chemical reaction is giving off when the newly-formed fluid is agitated, which in turns creates a disorienting cloud of fumes similar to that of tear gas, he decides that this will do fine for disorienting and choking targets, all he has do to do is throw in a balloon or two, let it fill a room, rush in and take down the target, quick and effective, but the surgical mask is only good for a short time so he can't stay in the fume cloud for too long but he'll last longer than someone else in that cloud. He leaves the house, taking with him the filled red balloons and the bat.

Eddy is laying on his bed in his room, he appears to be upset, "Unbelievable. Double D just had to stress over the scam," he says to himself, "It's not a sound plan, Eddy! It will never work, Eddy! The sun's trajectory blah blah blah, Eddy!" He says, mocking Edd's voice and vocabulary, "The scam failed meaning I ain't got no money and I ain't invited to Nazz's party... Great..." His bedroom door opens, the door that is also the door to the backyard, "Hello?" He asks seeing as no one is in the doorway, instead he is greeted by two red balloons that are thrown into his room, exploding on impact, they release a cloud of smoke, immediately setting his eyes aflame with pain, due to chemical irritation, as well as choking his breathing. Eddy stumbles out of his room, he's on his knees, couching up his lungs, each cough splatters blood on to the ground, "Cleaning chemicals are a bitch, aren't they?" He hears, turning to the direction of the voice, he is met with hardness of a bat, knocking him out immediately. Eddy's body falls to the ground, twitching, blood squirts from the open gash on his temple like water from a squirt gun, Jim keeps laying into his skull, swing after swing, he can feel the bone crunching and shattering, it fills him with adrenaline, after a while each swing creates a sound similar to that of stepping into mud. Jim sees that Eddy is no longer twitching but only notices a minute after he's actually died, his head looks like wet and bloody, fresh ground beef, he takes a moment to catch his breath, he's quite satisfied with his dirty work and smiles at that fact, just looking at the bloody pulp at his feet gives him another shot of adrenaline and he'll need it for what he plans to do next, he has something a bit more theatrical in mind.

Jim leaves Eddy's backyard and goes back to his place, noticing Ed's place along the way, "_Maybe I'll visit Ed,_" he thinks to himself, "_Hmm, maybe not. Ed's a kind soul, I don't think even I could harm him._" Back home, he leaves the bloody bat by the door and heads back towards the kitchen when he hears Kevin screaming again, Jim remembers that he still has a couple of red balloons left so he decides to throw one down stairs to the basement and let the cloud fill up the basement, "_Don't worry Kevin, I'll be back soon but in the meantime, enjoy that small gift,_" he can hear Kevin coughing and screaming, "_Ouch._" In the kitchen, he grabs a chef's knife, and since he brought them up from the basement, a roll of duct tape, the nail gun, and a fresh cartridge of nails, he then goes upstairs and gets a needle and some thread from a hallway closet, he also grabs some fabrics and fashions a sort of sling that goes over the shoulder so that he can carry the carry the nail gun with him while not having to hold it in is hands. Half an hour passes, during that time, he helps himself to a sandwich, "_Can't go ape shit on an empty stomach!_" Now having everything he needs, he heads back to the front door, picking up the bat on his way out. Standing in the doorway, Jim places the bat and the nail gun down somewhere out of sight, he sees Jonny at Kevin's house, "Kevin? Where you at, man? Everybody at the park is waiting for you," he calls out, obvious that he came looking for Kevin.

"Hey! Jonny!" He calls to the melon-headed boy, beckoning him to come here. Jonny walks across the street over to Edd's house with Plank in hand.

"Heya Double D! Hey, uh, have you seen Kevin around?"

"Sure! Yeah, uh, he's in the basement. Come on in I'll take you to him." Jonny walks in following Jim(or should I say Edd?).

"Plank says he likes the new get-up Double D!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Plank."

"Why is Kevin in the basement, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, well, I asked Kevin if he could help me out with something down there," Jim says opening the door and turning on the light, "He's just down there."

"What's that smell?" Jonny asks as he walks down the steps, he turns the corner at the bottom of the steps, he drops Plank, heart dropping, gasping at the sight of Kevin, bound to a chair, one eye swollen, the other red, blood dripping from the gashes on the badly-beaten left side of his head, mucus running from his nose, blood and saliva dripping from the tape around his mouth, seeping through the small gaps between the tape and his mouth. Jim quickly takes his knife and slices Jonny's throat with it from behind, the blood falling from his neck like a waterfall of red, his body stands motionless for a moment before collapsing on the ground, Kevin can only watch as the boy dies in front of him. Kevin's body has been weakened by the temporary gas chamber that was Edd's basement, he barely has the strength to make a sound, a tear falls from his eye,...he knows that he'll not live for much longer. Jim throws his remaining red water balloon at Kevin and, once again, leaves the basement, he can hear the screams of Kevin again, he smiles and returns to his bat and nail gun, and leaves the home, now off to find his next playmate.

Jim walks through the forest, on his way to the trailer park, along the way he hears grunts, in response, he crouches down behind a bush, cautious of who may be around, he looks up to see a particularly tall red-head chopping driftwood with an axe.

"_Lee? Probably chopping up wood to sell it later_," he thinks, "_doesn't matter. She seems to be all alone. I can deal with her now and not have to worry about dealing with all three sisters at once. Sounds good to me._" He sneaks up behind her, always checking on his footing so as not to step on an twig and startling his next playmate. As he gets closer, he readies his bat, "_This distance should be perfect_," once close enough, he swings the bat, putting as much force behind it as he can, it connects with Lee's knee, shattering it, bending the leg to a 45 degree angle, she falls to the ground, screaming in pain, and drops her axe, which he kicks away so that she can't reach it. He pins her arms on to the ground and places his knee on her neck, putting as much weight as he could on his knee, her red-haired, curly hair usually covered up her eyes, so he had almost never seen them, but at this angle he could see them perfectly, her blue eyes filling up with red as the blood vessels in her eyes began to burst due to her struggling for air, her face goes red first but seems to follow the chain of colors of the rainbow ending with purple, her body, no longer thrashing or gasping for air, now lifeless. Jim laughs, he's enjoying himself, "_I haven't had this much fun in years!_" He picks up the axe, looking at it as a trophy that he's won, leaving the bat behind, he continues towards the Kanker's trailer home. He reaches the trailer park, quiet as always, he hears two voices in the distance.

"Marie, should we go and help Lee with the wood?"

"Nah, she can handle it herself. I hate to interrupt a girl when she's handling something hard and stiff, it ruins her concentration."

The two laugh, it's obvious to him that these two are Marie and May Kanker. Rounding the corner of one of the trailer homes, he sees the two remaining Kanker sisters entering their trailer home, May behind Marie. He rushes up behind May as fast as he could, raising the axe and dropping it down on to her skull splitting it in half, he considers wrenching the axe free from the body but thinking it'll take too long, he leaves it where it is, May's body hits the ground, Marie turns around after hearing the thump her body makes, Jim rushes over to Marie, hitting her with butt of the nail gun, knocking her out cold. A few moments pass and Marie screams, awakened by a ridiculously sharp pain in her left hand, hearing her scream, Jim knocks her out again. Another few moments pass and Marie wakes again screaming, the same pain felt now in her right hand, she's once again knocked out. She awakens a third time, screaming, she looks down at her feet to see nails impaling them. The pain is almost unbearable but as she tries to move, she realizes that she can't, looking at her hands, blood drips from each, she sees that they have been nailed to a wall, she looks down to see that her feet have been nailed to the floor, her standing in a small pool of her own blood, panicking and in pain, she's completely oblivious to the boy standing in front of her.

The look on her face makes him burst into laughter, "I know right! Crucifixion!" He says, laughing loudly. "I mean, sure, you're not attached to a wooden cross but I think this'll do just fine," he smiles, the look on his face shows that he is more than satisfied with what he's done, "although three nails in each hands may have been a bit much but, hey, you can never to too careful, can you?"

"Double...D...Why are you...doing this...?" She says after getting a good look at him. The pain makes speaking difficult for her but she manages.

"Well, you see, Marie. Einstein came to me in a dream last night and said, 'Jim, tomorrow I'm going to need you to take care of the kids of the Cul de Sac for our good friend, Eddward,' so that's what I am doing. I can't disappoint either of them, especially not Einstein!" He laughs at his joke, "But I couldn't just kill you! You've been a bit of a blight on good old Eddwards life and I couldn't just end it like that...I'm just returning the favor." Marie is confused as to what is going on, "_Why is Double D calling himself Jim?! Who is Jim?! What the fuck is going on?!_" She doesn't know why this is happening, tears fall from her eyes, she begins to sob.

"Oh, please, Marie. Hold your tears in for just a little longer. Trust me it is going to get worse," he says smiling, she can see the sadistic look in his eyes.

"Well...you just wait...Lee will be back here...any minute." She says trying to scare him into leaving.

"Oh really?" He moves to his side so that Marie can get a better look, her two sisters lying on the floor next to each other, he dragged them in there while she was unconscious, both dead, May, her head split open, blood pouring from her head, soaking her clothes and forming a pool around her, and Lee, her leg is crooked and a very dark bruise can be seen across he neck. The sight breaks Marie, now knowing that there is no hope for her rescue, she begins to bawl. Jim pulls out the needle and thread that he grabbed earlier, the thread already threaded through the needle, he grabs Marie by the neck with one of his hands, he wants to make sure her head is as still as possible, with the needle in the other hand, he impales her upper lip, she begins struggling and screaming, he tries his best to stop her head from moving but he doesn't need to try too hard, he continues by impaling her bottom lip, blood starts pouring from her lips. Rinsing and repeating, he threads the needle and thread along her lips, her mouth slowly and painfully being stitched shut, choking on her own blood as it streams into her mouth from her lips, she almost faints from the pain.

"I must say that is beautiful work," he says noticing at how well stitching her mouth shut went, "I'm not finished yet. Just one more thing that I want to do." He smiles widely, she wishes that this can be over with, she wishes for death, or rescue, or anything that will end her pain...nothing. He pulls out his knife and cuts her shirt off, revealing her lacy blue bra, which he cuts off as well, the sight of her naked upper body gives him some thoughts on what he could do with her but he decides against it since that is not what he is here to do, his mind now back on task, he takes his knife and digs it into her skin, carving some letters into her upper body, the pain is agonizing , so agonizing that she faints when the carving finishes. Jim takes a moment to appreciate his work, he carved a phrase into her torso reading, "Here lies, Marie Kanker." After taking his moment of appreciation, he takes his knife and stabs Marie in the chest, through the heart, using as much strength as he could muster up, she gasps loudly, her last gasp, her body goes limp, lifeless, the only thing keeping her up are the nails in her hands. Jim grabs his axe and leaves the bloody scene, chuckling on his way out.

Jim heads back to the Cul de Sac, axe leaning on his shoulder. It's now dark outside, he looks up to see the moon is high within a starry night sky, looking back down he sees the other kids- Rolf, Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy- each going to their respective homes...but Sarah isn't going to her house, she going to Jimmy's, "_Spending the night I see... good choice, Sarah_," Jim thinks to himself, smiling.

Jimmy opens up his front door and welcomes Sarah in, "Welcome to my humble abode," He says bowing to her.

"Oh, why thank you, Prince Jimmy," She says playing along with Jimmy. They both go upstairs to his room. He turns on his light, welcoming her in.

"Okay! So I was thinking that maybe we could stay up and watch movies all night tonight." He suggests to her.

"Sure! That sounds like fun!"

"Great!" He is overjoyed, "Give me a second, I have to use the bathroom." He leaves to use the bathroom, which is up the hallway, he flushes the toilet after finishing his business, as he is washing his hands he hears a thump and crash coming from the direction of his bedroom, he goes out into the dark hallway, frightened at what that sound was. "Sarah?" He calls, no response, he walks down the hallway, slowly, "Sarah?" He calls again, no response. At this point in time, Jimmy is scared, trembling, he stands in front of his door, he's scared of what is going on, of why Sarah isn't answering him, of what could be behind this door but he opens it any way, for Sarah. "Sarah?" He calls again as he opens his door, what he sees freezes his blood, makes his heart beat loud as never before. His eyes widen, he sees Sarah's head, separated from her body, lying on top of an axe blade that was swung through his bedroom vanity mirror and into the wall, her body lies on the floor in front of him, blood spurting profusely from the area of where her head should be, darkening his colored carpet, a black boot steps over her body, Jimmy looks up to see a black figure rush towards him, he screams, loudly, but it is short-lived as the figure shoves its hand over his mouth, forcing some of the metal wire of his retainer into his mouth as well. The figure pushes Jimmy up against the wall at his back, hand still over his mouth, with the other hand, he raises a pair of scissors that he picked up off the bedroom vanity and plunges it into Jimmy's neck. Over and over, the scissor blades penetrate Jimmy's neck, his blood splattering onto the wall and floor, his blood also running down his shirt, the red from his neck mixing with the blue of his shirt turning half of it purple. Once Jim is finished with his onslaught, he throws the body to the side and drops the pair of scissors, panting, he wipes the sweat beads running down his face, he knows that he's almost finished, just a little bit more. He wrenches the axe from the wall and vanity mirror, Sarah's head dropping and bouncing off the vanity and rolling onto the floor, he walks out of the front door, passing by the lockpick he made from the random paper clip he found in his pocket, and heads home.

Back home, he heads up to Edd's bedroom, not to rest but to reread something in his book detailing the human body, Edd being the man of science that he is, in this case biology, more specifically human anatomy, he has a book containing what he needs on his bookshelf which finds and then reads, the topic he seems to be concerning himself with is the human face, he closes the book now knowing what he needed to know. He heads downstairs to the kitchen to fetch another knife, although one not as big as a chef's knife, before proceeding downstairs. Downstairs he sees what he left down here, Jonny's dead body, his head laying in a pool of his own blood, Plank laying in that pool as well, the wooden plank seems to have soaked up some of the blood, and Kevin. Jim observes the boy, "_He looks unconscious, the gas must've knocked him out, considering he was already fatigued from prolonged exposure to one gas cloud, it makes sense that he would be unconscious. Hell, he could even be dead._" He takes the knife and plunges it into Kevin's thigh, the pain wakes him up. Kevin's body is still weak, even weaker than before, more blood, saliva, and mucus cover the lower part of his face, even with the tape on it's still a considerable amount. Jim pulls the knife from Kevin's leg and cuts the tape over his mouth, a huge glob of blood and saliva falls from his mouth and onto the floor, making a low pitch splat noise as it hits the ground, Kevin looks up, "Wow, I've never seen an eye so red," Jim says, noticing how red Kevin's eye was, "chemicals are a bitch, huh? That burn must've hurt like hell."

"I'll...kill..." Kevin barely manages to get out, his voice is hoarse.

"Kill me? Maybe in another life," Jim says, he sits on Kevin's lap, both closely face-to-face, "but in this life... I win." Tears fall down Kevin's face again, he knows that he's not going to make it out of here, no one is going to rescue him, and he can't even fight to very end. Jim takes his blade, puts it to Kevin's temple and slices, great force he puts on the blade, he wants to cut down to bone, Kevin tries to scream but can't, he's lost too much energy, all he can do now is wait for it to end, the blade slices around his face, _"slice slice slice cut cut cut,_" he thinks to himself, making sure to stay at bone level all the way around. The blade makes a red ring around the face, next was to cut around the lips, after the lips were each of the eyes, here he cuts deeply again, making sure to go down to bone, the pain is so much for Kevin that he goes into shock, his eyes roll to the back of his head, he begins twitching furiously. Seeing that the cutting and slicing went well, Jim dig his fingers into each side of Kevin's face, where the red ring was, securing his grip on the flesh, he pulls with much force, slowly Kevin's face detaches from his head, each muscle and tendon snapping, both could feel it, Kevin more than Jim. After a few seconds, Jim holds it in his hands, the face of Kevin, he looks at Kevin, such a sight, looks just like it does in the books, he can see the lines of each muscle as they run across Kevin's face but not too well, the blood showering from his head covers up some of the lines and soaks his clothes. Kevin's twitching intensifies, "_H__e'll be dead in a matter of seconds, if the pain doesn't kill him, the blood loss will,_" Jim watches paying close attention, he wants to remember this moment. Within four or five seconds, Kevin's body stops twitching, Jim turns around and walks out of the basement and as he does, he looks at Plank, points at it, and says, "You didn't see anything." He leaves laughing.

Nazz puts on her PJs , she's getting ready to go to sleep, "_Man! What an awesome birthday!_" She thinks to herself, smiling, "_Although I wonder what happened to Kevin. Hmm maybe he had more work than he anticipated. I'll talk to him about that tomorrow._" Three loud knocks come her front door, "Who could be knocking at this hour?" She says, confused as to who it could be at the door. At the door, she sees someone, it's dark out but she could recognize that red hat and face anywhere, "_It's Kevin,_" she thinks, "_He must be wanting to give me the present he got me._" She opens the door, "Well, well, well, look at who it i-!" She is cut off by a hand forced over her mouth, shoving her away from the door. Walking in, the figure closes the door. Nazz's eyes needed only a second to focuses on the intruder in here home and it terrifies her, she sees a person wearing nothing but black, a foul odor penetrates the air and her nose, it's sickening, she sees the blood on his hands right before seeing his face, the sight puts ice in her veins, it churns her stomach, she's close to vomiting, a human face, more specifically Kevin's face, being used as a mask, a bloody mask that someone is wearing. She runs away from whoever this is but she doesn't get very far, before she knows it, he tackles her to the ground, turns her over, pinning her hands above her head. "Oh, come on, babe!" He makes a mockery of Kevin's voice, "There's no need to run! It's only a scratch!" He laughs, loudly, blood trickles down onto her face from the mask, she screams but is quickly punched in the face, disorienting her. She's dragged to her room where she is thrown onto her bed, he gets on top of her, she struggles as he tries to immobilize her, she manages to free one of her hands and swipes at the man on top of her, the freshly-made flesh mask flies of his face as well as the red hat he was wearing, more ice is put into her veins as she sees that the man on top of her, and also the man, who more than likely, killed her closest friend, is none other than Edd. "Double D!" She screams out, he puts one of his hands over her mouth while using the other to hold her hands together. "Hello Nazz! Pleasant weather we're having, eh?" He laughs again, he's obviously enjoying himself, he then licks her face, laughing more after that. She frees her leg and kicks him, the pain loosens his grip and she takes the opportunity to push him to the ground, freeing herself from his clutches, she runs or at least tries, he grabs her leg, tripping her, she falls to the ground, he gets up, quick, and puts his boot heel to her head. Nazz, ears ringing, head hurting, room spinning, dazed and confused, she is dragged back onto the bed, he holds her hands together with one hand while unzipping his pants with the other, only then to rip off her panties.

He grunts, over and over, and she tries not to moan, still dazed, she can't really scream, but doesn't mean she can't moan involuntarily. The pain from being deflowered, the shame that it being like this, and the pleasure from each thrust. She squirms, trying to get from under him but it's no use, she's helpless in her current state. "Fuck you, you motherfucker." She manages to say softly between his thrusts. He looks down at her, into her eyes, "Calm down. Stop fighting. Try to enjoy it," he says, licking her face again before continuing. A small blush develops on her face, a voice in the back of her head, "_Come on. Enjoy it. It feels good_," it tells her, she tries her hardest not to listen to that voice. Minutes later, he finishes, panting and sweating, he lifts up from off of her and steps back, away from her, she lies motionless on the bed, blood on her sheets, she feels broken, the voice in her head saying, "_Oh, come on. You know you liked it._" Believing this, tears fall, she begins sobbing, quietly. He zips his pants back up, saying, "That was good. Y'know my friend, Edd, always had a thing for you but then again so did every boy in the Cul de Sac. Well, I hope he liked as much as I did," he says smiling, "I think I'll take this with me if you don't mind" he takes an empty present box that's lying in her room, "See ya later, Nazz." He walks away, she curls up into a fetal position on her bed, her sobbing continues.

Jim walks back to Edd's house and sits down on the couch. A long day of "fun" has tired him out, he leans back onto the couch, gets comfortable, and lays back, closing his eyes.

"Edd! Edd! Eddward!" Edd wakes up to the sound of his name being called, "Huh? Mother father?" It is, indeed, his mother and father standing before him , concerned looks on their faces.

"Edd, what is going on?" His father asks.

"What do you mean?"

"The blood, Eddward! Explain the blood!"

"Your covered in it, sweetheart!" His mother adds in. Edd looks down at his clothes, noticing that they weren't on him earlier, he looks at his hands, seeing that they are, in fact, covered in blood.

"Wha- Mother, father, what is this?!" He questions, scared and confused.

"Son, tell us. What did you do?" His father asks.

"I didn't do anything!"

"What is the last thing you remember?" His mother asks.

"Well, I got into a heated argument with Eddy and then...Jim..." The look on the parents' faces, as they hear Edd utter the name, Jim, changes from concern to fear.

"Oh dear! What'll we do?!" The mother asks the father.

"We have to go. We have to go now!" He says panicking.

"But, darling!"

"I will not have my son put into a mental institution, or worse yet, prison!" He yells at the mother, tears begin to form in his eyes, "I love him too much."

"Father, what are we going to do?!"

"We're going to do what done in the past about this: we're going to move."

"Again?" She asks.

"Yes! And we will move as many times as it takes!" The look in his eye means he's serious.

"Where will we go?" She asks.

"Somewhere, preferably out of the country. We'll clean Edd up along the way. Now come on let's get too the car. Quickly!" The three rush from their house and into their car and drive out of their driveway, as they are doing so, the other parents of the Cul de Sac show up, pulling into their respective driveways. Ed opens his house door and steps outside to greet his mother as she came up the walkway, him not knowing about the box placed at his door step, he trips over it, "Hmm? What's this?" He opens the box and looks inside, he trembles at the sight and begins to cry, it's a severed head in the box, Sarah's severed head. Edd and his parents are already two blocks away from the Cul de Sac when they hear the screams of others coming from behind them, they know it is coming from the Cul de Sac.

"Damn!" Edd hears a voice and immediately looks to his left, startled by it. Edd looks over and sees himself, or rather Jim, to be precise. Edd is shocked to see him, scared, so scared that he doesn't utter a word, at the thought of how things will progress, only time will tell. Jim looks over to Edd, "You know what?! I forgot to handle Rolf!" Jim is disappointed that he forgot someone, "Damn it!" He sighs, "Oh, well. I still had fun day, regardless. This day has been full of firsts: I killed someone, I cut someone's face off, I made a human face mask, I had sex for the first time, I crucified someone," He counts off what he's done today, he's proud of his "achievements."

Jim continues, "Maybe we'll come back here later and finish the job, huh?" Edd remains silent, eyes still locked on Jim, "You know what? Don't you worry about it. I'll handle it," Jim laughs, "besides I'm like your guardian angel- no, I'm more like a magical genie, making all your wishes come true." Jim looks out at the moon in the starry night sky, "_Such a beautiful night to end off an amazing day._" The car drives off into the distance.

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
